1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processed raw egg which may be preserved for a long period of time at room temperature by separating the same into yolk and white, and the process therefor. More particularly, it relates to paste like processed raw eggs suitable for use as a print resist paste used at the time of dying textile products, a bleach inhibiting paste at the time of bleaching textile products or an adhesive paste or a primer for industrial products such as those made of wood, and the process therefor.
2) Description of the Related Art
When freshly laid eggs are left standing at room temperature, bacteria invade through air holes in the shell and proliferate on the nutrients, and the eggs undergo changes and become putrid in about 10 days.
In the prior art, freshly laid eggs in shells are immersed for 2 to 4 days and nights in a sterlized liquid seasoned with salt, sake-spirit, or soy sauce. As the seasoned liquid enters the egg through air holes in the shell, eggs can be stored at room temperature for a long period of time. Such a seasoned egg and the method of storing the same at room temperature over a long term were proposed in Japanese Patent Application laid open under Sho 60-164430.
Egg yolk or white of the egg processed according to the above mentioned method or raw eggs processed in the shell for extended storage tend to become putrid quickly once they are shelled even though yolks or whites are placed in a sealed container immediately after separation because bacteria tend to get mixed therein, thus making extended storage of fresh eggs extremely difficult.